Surprises
by LightSpirit
Summary: A short Kerry/Smithy fic. It's Smithy's birthday and to make it special, Kerry has a surprise planned for him. But little does she realise that there might also be a surprise in store for her. What could it be? Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Excitement Is Building

**Surprises**

**_It's Smithy's birthday and Kerry's got a surprise planned for him, but little does she know that Smithy has one or two surprises of his own up his sleeve._**

* * *

It was the 6th of February 2005; the day of Sgt Dale Smith's birthday and his girlfriend PC Kerry Young wanted to make it a day to remember. Kerry and Smithy had been together for four and a half months, although they certainly went through a lot of trauma just as their life together had begun. Just after Kerry declared her love for Smithy, she was mercilessly gunned down in his arms by the bullet of a sniper rifle fired by ex-PC Gabriel Kent. She was rushed to hospital and miraculously survived when Smithy resuscitated her. She was very lucky to pull through after having surgery to remove the bullet. Smithy remained at her side but even though Gabriel had failed to keep Kerry quiet, it hadn't stopped him from striking again. The day after the shooting, the twisted man kidnapped Smithy and held him hostage in a warehouse for two days. Smithy had been in that warehouse tied to a chair and listening to Gabriel confess his secrets and what he had done to Kerry within that year. When Kerry and the rest of the force came to Smithy's rescue, he nearly became a victim to Gabriel's killings. The minute SO19 showed themselves, Gabriel set off a bomb that exploded the warehouse where he was holding Smithy hostage. Smithy was almost killed in the explosion but was pulled out by the firemen and rushed to hospital. When he had been brought to hospital, he had a shard of metal trapped in his throat, internal bleeding and bruising, a broken wrist and a broken leg. Luckily the operation to save his life was a huge success. Smithy lay in hospital for twelve weeks recovering from his injuries with Kerry at his side. He had been discharged two weeks earlier and had returned to work that very week, but was still on restricted duties. Gabriel Kent had been charged with identity fraud, rape, abduction and attempted murder and was currently in prison awaiting his court trail. Despite the both of them having to spend most of their time in hospital since the beginning of their relationship, Kerry and Smithy had never been happier than they were now. Smithy had certainly brightened up and had been smiling more than frowning as he had done before he and Kerry got together. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy and complete. He had loved Kerry from the moment he saw her and now that he had her in his life after they had battled through so many obstacles, he couldn't be happier. Kerry's life had been completely turned around; Smithy had made such a difference to her life. Before they got together, she had been depressed and guided by a darker force after her rape in the hands of Gabriel. But it was the moment that Smithy declared his love for her that she began to see the light once again. That was partly why she called him her 'knight in shining armour'. She had never thought the same about anyone else, not even Luke or Cameron. She knew that she loved Smithy more than anything else in the world and he meant everything to her. He had made her happier in a way she never thought possible.

Now as it was Smithy's birthday and the first birthday they were spending together, Kerry wanted to make it as special as she could which is why she had a surprise planned. She just hoped that Smithy would like it. Smithy was very excited about spending his birthday with Kerry, but all he knew was that she was going to take him out somewhere. He sat in the canteen at a table with Kerry, PC Tony Stamp and PC Reg Hollis.

"Well, Happy Birthday Smithy!" Tony greeted him as he sat down.

"Thanks Tony!" Smithy replied with a smile as he took a sip of his tea.

"So, what have you got planned?" Reg asked.

"Not sure, all I know is Kerry's taking me out somewhere but she didn't say where." He then turned to look at Kerry. "So where are you taking me?"

"I told you; it's a surprise!" She answered. "Look all I can say is that I have something planned for us both to share and I do hope you like it, okay?"

Smithy looked at her for a moment thinking what he saw in her.

"Okay," he said nodding. "Then I can't wait to see what it is and I can't wait to share it with you."

"Well good." Kerry smiled and kissed him before standing up off her chair. "Well anyway, I have to get back to work so I'll see you after the shift."

"Sure."

And Kerry turned on her heel and walked out of the canteen, as Smithy watched her feeling fascinated as he always did.

"She's full of surprises!" He told Tony and Reg. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have her!"

"Well it certainly is nice to see you looking so happy Smithy!" Tony pointed out.

"Thanks! You know I, I actually think she could be the one."

Later that day when the shift was over, Smithy was in the locker room getting ready for this surprise that Kerry had in store for him. Even though he had no idea what this surprise was, he wanted to look his best for his girlfriend on the first birthday that they were spending together. He changed into a pair of his best jeans, sprayed on some good aftershave and put on one of his best shirts. He was just finishing tidying up his hair when his phone began beeping. It showed that he had received a text message and he pressed the button to read it. It said:

'Wait 4 me outside. I wont be long! All my luv Kerry xxx'

Smithy smiled and put the phone into his coat pocket. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt that he was ready. Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, he closed his locker after taking his keys, put on his coat and made his way out of the locker room.

Out in the yard, Smithy was pacing at the entrance nervously waiting for Kerry and then stopped when she finally appeared.

"Hey!" She called as she walked down the slope smiling at him.

"Hey." Smithy said smiling back.

Kerry was wearing a long black coat but she had done her make-up, she was wearing dangling diamond earrings and her blonde hair had been straightened. As she approached him, Smithy could smell the scent of perfume over her. But what was she wearing under the coat? He could see that she was wearing a pair of golden middle-healed strap shoes on her feet, but what was under the coat? Just how big was this surprise? Kerry immediately took notice of what Smithy was wearing.

"Oh very smart!" She said looking at his good black shirt and blue jeans.

"Nah not really," he replied. "Well as for you well you look beautiful although, it would be nice to see what's under the coat."

"Maybe you will see, maybe you won't see. Anyway you ready to go?"

"Well even though I still have no idea where we're going, yeah I'm ready."

"Great let's go!"

Kerry and Smithy took each other's hand and walked out of the yard. Kerry was hoping that Smithy would like what she had in store for him, while he just kept wondering what she wanted to surprise him with. But it seemed that Smithy had something of his own planned, but if so what was it?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

Kerry and Smithy took a taxi and stopped when they came to the Docklands at the Riverside. Smithy was certainly wanting to know what Kerry's surprise was when the taxi driver pulled up outside the Hilton Hotel.

"Well, here we are." Kerry said as the taxi driver pulled over. "This is our destination! You coming?"

Smithy was silent for a moment; Kerry must have gone through a lot of trouble for this surprise.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He finally replied before they both climbed out of the taxi. Kerry paid the driver, took Smithy's hand and pulled him after her as she rushed up to the entrance.

"Come on!"

Smithy could sense that Kerry was getting excited. Whatever she had planned for him, it must have been something that he would enjoy. They walked into the reception and Kerry gave their names to the person at the desk before she lead Smithy further into the hotel, when they came to the doors of the Thames Suite.

"You ready?" Kerry asked him.

"Yeah I'm, I'm ready." Smithy replied nervously.

Kerry flashed a warm smile before opening one of the doors and walked inside; Smithy followed.

"SURPRISE!!"

The voices shouting out that very word were those of the rest of the relief. Smithy looked in front of him to see Superintendent Adam Okaro, Inspector Gina Gold, DCI Jack Meadows, Sgt June Ackland, DC Jim Carver, DI Neil Manson, PC Andrea Dunbar, PC Tony Stamp, PC Reg Hollis, SRO Marilyn Chambers, DS Phil Hunter, DS Sam Nixon, PC Yvonne Hemmingway, PC Honey Harman, Acting DC Gary Best, PC Steve Hunter, DC Ken Drummond, DC Rob Thatcher, DC Terry Perkins, DS Ramani DeCosta, DC Suzie Sim, CAD Officer Dean McVerry, PC Lance Powell, Sgt Mark Rollins, PC Steve Hunter, PC Amber Johansen, PC Roger Valentine and PC Leela Kapoor were all assembled in the room clapping and cheering, blowing through blowouts, popping poppers and dressed in party clothes. The room was decorated with balloons and banners that said 'Happy Birthday', there was a buffet that hadn't yet been opened, a dance floor and a music system with a DJ. There were also tables and chairs around the place and a bar. Smithy couldn't believe it. At first his mouth hung open until a smile appeared.

"You did all this?" He asked Kerry.

"Yeah!" Kerry said smiling and she then removed her coat to reveal a beautiful sparkling spaghetti-strap curved V-neck cocktail dress. She was also wearing a diamond necklace that Smithy had bought her for Christmas.

"Happy Birthday Smithy!" She said smiling before kissing him.

Smithy couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. "Wow you look absolutely beautiful!"

The smile on Kerry's face didn't leave. "Thanks! Come on!"

And taking him by the hand, Kerry led Smithy to the crowd of their friends who he greeted with handshakes and hugs.

* * *

The party was certainly one to enjoy; everybody was talking, dancing, enjoying a few drinks and the food. Kerry had certainly put a lot of hard work into this surprise and Smithy was both impressed and grateful, yet he was waiting for the right moment for something - but what? In the middle of the party, Phil came forward to challenge Smithy, Tony, Reg, Steve, Lance, Mark, Roger, Terry, Ken, Gary and Dean to a drinking contest. Once accepted to their surprise, Gina even offered to join in.

"Alright on three!" Phil shouted out. "One, two... THREE!"

On the number three, the thirteen contenders immediately began draining their beer. The cold alcohol drizzled down their fronts as they attempted to down it all and as everyone else gathered around to watch and cheer them on. Just seconds after, Smithy's glass was pulled right away from his mouth.

"YES!" He bellowed with a triumphant glance. The others groaned and looked at their measly pints that were half or a quarter full as Kerry came forward to praise her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Another contest!" Phil suggested.

"Oh no thanks Phil, I wanna keep low on the booze tonight." Smithy said merrily and he walked away with Kerry as everyone else scattered.

The party went on with more drinking and dancing and of course, the presentation of the birthday cake. A while later, Kerry was standing at the bar talking to Yvonne, Andrea, Honey, Leela, Gary and Steve.

"Well you certainly have made this a fun night haven't you Kerry?" Yvonne pointed out.

"Well I wanted to make this day special." Kerry said. "After all it is one of my rights as the girlfriend."

"Yeah and you've done a great job!" Honey stated. "This is probably the best party I've ever been to."

"Well if it wasn't for all of you helping me to raise money to afford this place then this party wouldn't have been possible! So thanks."

"Oh no problem!" They all replied.

"Yeah anytime you need some help with anything, you can always turn to us." Steve said.

"Aw thanks Steve!"

"Well what are friends for?"

They all chuckled lightly when Smithy came over looking rather nervous.

"Alright Serge?" Gary bellowed.

"Yeah fine thanks." He replied, sounding as if he was trying to keep his voice normal.

"So you enjoying your party then?" Yvonne asked in a mild drunken state.

"Yeah absolutely!"

"Best party ever!" Gary stated. "You're lucky to have Kerry as your girlfriend!"

They all laughed and then Smithy turned to face Kerry.

"Can I eh, talk to you for a sec?"

Kerry was silent for a moment. "Eh yeah sure." She said nodding.

"Great."

Smithy led her away from the others, the party and out onto the terrace. It was now dark and the city was completely lit up by millions of lights. Smithy was just happy that he and Kerry were alone and he closed the door behind them as Kerry walked over to the railing and looked at the view of the river and the city. Smithy walked over beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kerry said fascinated by the beauty of the view.

"Yeah it is." Smithy answered.

"So em, how did I do?" She asked nervously.

Smithy looked confused.

"With your party? Did I, did I do good?"

"Oh yeah you, you did great!" Smithy assured her. "This has been the best birthday I've ever had I mean, no one's ever thrown me a surprise party before."

Kerry flashed a warm smile.

"Well, I wanted to make it special for you. You know, give you something to make it a birthday to remember."

Smithy smiled.

"I know, but you actually didn't need to hold a party because, what's really making my birthday special is that I'm sharing it with you. I mean I, I still can't help think how things would've been if you hadn't survived the shooting or if I hadn't survived the explosion. I know for a fact that we wouldn't be here now together, and we were very lucky to have survived. I can't imagine how life would've been if we had been parted; I'm just so happy that we managed to battle through all those obstacles to get to we're where we are now."

They smiled for a moment at each other. Kerry broke the silence.

"So am I."

There was silence again as they held each other's hand. This time, Smithy was the one to break the silence.

"And you know what would make this birthday even more special?"

"What?"

"If my birthday wish came true. You know they way you can ask for anything on your birthday?"

Kerry was really beginning to wonder where this conversation was going.

"Yeah." She replied confused.

"Well," Smithy seemed nervous. "There's only one thing that I could ever ask for and not just for my birthday and as a birthday present, but as something that I can really treasure and be happy to have if I can have it." He took a deep breath and held Kerry's hands. "Kerry... I love you, I have always loved you. And when I almost lost you, my world nearly came crashing down and my life nearly ended. But I'm just glad that everything that ever happened between before our life together begun showed that they were always meant to be together. You've shown me just how precious life can really be, you've really given me something to live for and you've made me happier than I ever thought I could ever be. And if you let me, I wanna spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the exact same way."

Kerry's heart melted at this romantic speech and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but it wasn't over yet. Smithy took another deep breath, then let it out and both his and Kerry's hearts began to beat faster as Smithy got down on one knee. He continued to look up at Kerry before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. His eyes met Kerry's stunned face once again.

"Kerry Young," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kerry was deeply surprised; she had not been expecting this! But she realised what meant when he had said that there was only one thing that he ever ask for - her hand in marriage. Kerry covered her mouth and nose with her hands, but was smiling and lightly laughing with pure joy and happiness and tears of joy were filling up her eyes. She then brought her hands away from her face and nodded.

"Yes!" She finally answered.

Smithy's nervous look faded away and his face lit up with a smile as he sighed with relief. Standing up again, he took the ring from the box and it slid it onto Kerry's finger before wrapping his arms around her and passionately kissing her.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive!" He exclaimed after they pulled apart from their kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Their lips met again and then pulled away before embracing in a hug.

Nobody else at the party knew what had just happened, but the new engagement wasn't to remain a secret for long. Moments later, Kerry and Smithy re-entered the room and walked up to the music system. Smithy stopped the music and took a microphone. Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"Eh sorry, sorry everyone! I know you're all having a good time but eh, there's something I need to say because I have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat while everyone listened attentively. Kerry was standing off the stage smiling as Smithy continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I just wanted you all to know that the beautiful Miss Kerry Young... has just agreed to marry me!"

Everyone gave out 'awwhs' at this wonderful yet surprising news and began cheering and clapping as Kerry walked up onto the stage and embraced her new fiance before showing everyone the diamond engagement ring on her finger. This was definitely a birthday to remember!

* * *

The party went on with more drinking and dancing, along with everyone continuously congratulating Kerry and Smithy for their new engagement and Kerry showing everyone her engagement ring.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Said Honey. "Who'd have thought Smithy would buy anything like this?"

"I know." Kerry responded gleaming with happiness. "I can't believe he did this."

"Well you'd better believe it." Smithy had just come forward and had just requested one of Kerry's favourite love songs. He held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

Kerry smiled before placing her hand into Smithy's. "Yes you may."

Smiling, Smithy led her out onto the middle of the dance floor. He took one hand in his, wrapped his free hand around her waist and she placed her free hand on his shoulder as they began their dance. Other couples like Neil and Andrea, Lance and Mark and Reg and Marilyn joined in the slow dancing.

**_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little  
Crazy but I believe_**

Smithy proved to be quite a good dancer while dancing with Kerry. Everything felt so perfect that night. It was as if nothing could ever harm them again.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

"Oh aren't they so beautiful together?" Honey said while watching the happy couple wrapped in each other's arms and dancing the night away.

"Yeah!" Was Yvonne's answer. "Such a beautiful sight. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so much in love!"

**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
A little crazy but I believe_**

"This has been the best night of my life." Smithy said softly to Kerry as their dance continued.

"Me too." She responded smiling up at him. "I never expected any of this."

"Well I didn't expect any of this! You're full of surprises. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And you know, I have another surprise waiting for you back at my place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because eh, there's one more thing that would really like my birthday even more special. And it's still my birthday for another forty-five minutes, so what do you say we head back to my flat after this dance?"

Kerry flashed a warm smile. "I'd really like that." Their lips met in a tender kiss and their dance on air went on as the song kept playing.

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

When the song was over and the more fast dance music came back on, Kerry and Smithy knew that that was their signal to get off the dance floor and leave the party. Smiling, they walked off the dance floor, grabbed their coats and Kerry's bag and walked out of the room, out into the reception, called for a taxi and walked through the doors onto the street. Less than five minutes later, their taxi finally arrived and climbed into the back seat. Smithy gave the driver his address and he and Kerry were soon on their way to Smithy's home, where another surprise was waiting for Kerry.

**_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_**

Soon enough, the taxi arrived at Smithy's flat. Kerry and Smithy climbed out of the taxi, Smithy paid the driver and taking Kerry's hand, led her up into his flat. All Kerry kept thinking was this other surprise Smithy had in store for her. He had already surprised with the marriage proposal, so what else was there to surprise her with?

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

* * *

"So then where's this surprise?" Kerry innocently asked.

"Wait right here and then you'll see." Smithy replied with confidence.

Kerry sat on the sofa in the living room and waited. While waiting, she looked down at the diamond engagement ring on her left finger and smiled knowing that this time, she had made the right choice. She had been down this same road before with Luke and Cameron, only then she wasn't sure. But now she was, for she knew that Smithy was different from the other two. Finally about five minutes later, Smithy emerged from his bedroom. Kerry stood up off the sofa as soon as she heard the bedroom door opening. Smithy entered the living room with a smile plastered on his face.

"You ready for that other surprise?" He asked smiling.

Kerry remained silent for a moment, but nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Smithy took her by the hand out into the hall and then stopped walking, walked behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. He very carefully led her into the bedroom and let her see what he had been hiding. Kerry gasped and stared; the whole room was lit by over a hundred burning candles, which gave it a romantic glow. Kerry couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She gasped taking a few steps closer to the bed.

Smithy walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?"

Kerry placed her arms on his and moved in closer to him. "I love it!" She turned her head to look at him. "But you didn't have to do this all Smithy."

"Yes I did." He whispered, before kissing her forehead. "I wanted this night to be perfect, for you and for me."

_**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake**_

Smiling at each other, Kerry slowly turned around in Smithy's arms, gazed so lovingly into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kerry moved her hands to Smithy's chest and began to unbutton his shirt. She removed it and ran her hands over his chest, neck and shoulders before Smithy gently pushed her down onto the bed.

_**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can**_

Kerry moved up the bed until she lay her head on the pillows. Smithy moved over her, leaned in and kissed her, letting her wrap her arms around him. Kerry gasped as Smithy moved his kisses to her neck. He ran his hand up her thigh, absorbing the touch of her smooth skin, and removed her underwear. After trailing kisses all over her perfume scented neck, he kissed her lips again while running his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Holding her tight, Smithy rolled over onto his back and pulled Kerry on top of him. Kerry sat up over Smithy and undid the belt and zip of his trousers. She moved off the bed as she pulled his trousers down over his legs before removing his boxer shorts. She climbed back on to the bed and moved over him again. Smithy moaned in ecstasy and arched his back as Kerry ran kisses all over his muscular chest. She gazed so lovingly into his eyes before letting her lips meet his. Wrapping his arms around her again, Smithy pulled Kerry's dress over her head and ran his hands over her back.

_**Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
Cause I am always by your side**_

Smithy rolled over on top of Kerry again; his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Kerry moaned and ran her hands over Smithy's back as she felt him push himself inside her. He raised himself and kissed her neck as she gasped and arched her back when he thrust himself into her again. This was the night of passion they had both been waiting for; how they wished it could have lasted forever as they made love like never before.

_**Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love**_

When their passion climaxed, Smithy pulled away from Kerry's kiss and gazed at her with so much love in his eyes. How special she really had made this night and his birthday; he just couldn't thank her enough.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He kissed her again and then rolled carefully off her. As he lay next to her, Kerry moved in closer and laid her head on Smithy's chest, hearing his heart beat slow by every second. She too couldn't believe everything that had happened. She had thrown her boyfriend a surprise party for his birthday, but in the end, it was her who got the big surprise. The thought of Smithy proposing to her on that night of all nights was not something she had been expecting, but it was something that she could only be happy about. She lay there in his warm arms and looked at the diamond engagement ring on her finger.

_**The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away**_

"I can't believe this has all happened!" Kerry said without taking her eyes off the ring. "You asking me to marry you on your birthday isn't something I was expecting! Why tonight?"

She looked up at Smithy.

"There's nothing else in the world that I want more than you." Smithy explained as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes. "And there's only one thing I could ask for... and that's your hand in marriage."

Kerry smiled with such joy at this answer as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"I swear," she said as she ran her hand over Smithy's chest. "My whole life I have never been this happy. This is the first time I've actually been truly happy with the right man."

"I'm the right man?" Smithy asked sarcastically.

"Well of course you are!" Kerry replied as she light heartily laughed and Smithy joined in.

"This really has been the best birthday ever. I certainly don't want to forget any of this." He told Kerry. "I knew this birthday was going to be a special one, simply because I knew I was spending it with you. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me; you, this night and the step we've taken."

Kerry knew he was referring to the engagement. She was over the moon by the fact that he had asked her to marry him, but she was slightly worried that he may have asked for the wrong reasons.

"This wasn't a mistake was it?" She asked him in concern.

"No, no of course not." Smithy replied reassuringly and he kissed her nose and her forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Kerry propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Smithy. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because you know, marriage is a big step Smithy..."

"Awh yeah I, I know." Smithy said cutting her off. "And I know that you've been married before Kerry but, I know that is this what I want. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know that I will always love you. I admit that I never wanted to settle down or have kids, but that was before I met you. And when I met you and when I fell in love with you, I knew right away what I wanted - you."

Kerry's heart melted at these words.

"I've been down this road before yeah," she said as she looked at her ring. "Only then I wasn't sure, but I am now. I know I've made the right decision this time, I know I want to marry you Smithy." She smiled at Smithy, leaned in and kissed him.

"And what about kids?" She asked after they broke away. "Would you ever like to have kids?"

Smithy inhaled a breath. "I suppose now I would," he replied as he let out the breath. "As long as you're the mother."

"Well good because, I want to have lots of kids... I want to have your kids."

Smithy couldn't believe she was actually saying these words to him.

"Oh wow!" He gasped. "No one's ever said that to me before!"

"Well I don't know why, but I am glad I got there first."

"So am I."

Kerry leaned in again and she and Smithy shared another passionate kiss. Kerry then snuggled back down into Smithy's arms, her head resting against his bare chest. As Smithy held her tight in his arms, she looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just one minute before midnight.

"Happy Birthday Smithy, I love you." Kerry whispered.

"I love you too Kerry." Smithy whispered back as he kissed her forehead.

**_Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_**

As the hands on the clock reached midnight, Kerry and Smithy drifted off to into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms with the candlelight still glowing around them and so many happy memories neither of them would ever forget.

**The End**


End file.
